


baby keep the blue light on

by sacrosanct (Fractusfortis)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau's Sex Mirror, Established Relationship, F/F, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractusfortis/pseuds/sacrosanct
Summary: It's a little bit narcissistic ...orBeau and Yasha make good use of the sex mirror
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 234





	baby keep the blue light on

It’s a little bit narcissistic, Beau knows, to get so turned on by watching herself get fucked. But she’s currently wrapped up on Yasha’s lap, grinding on the strong fingers inside her, working towards her third orgasm of the night, so she doesn’t really care at this point. She’s got her head thrown back, looking upwards at the reflection in that wonderful, wonderful mirror Caleb so thoughtfully gifted her, with her hands bracing on Yasha’s solid shoulders as she shamelessly undulates her hips on Yasha’s hand.

Beau watches her reflection get ravished. In addition to fucking her so expertly (seriously, how does Yasha manage to directly hit her spot every single time she curls her fingers?), Yasha has her head bent down, her mouth lavishing Beau’s breasts with attention. The image is so hot, Beau is absolutely melting all over Yasha’s hand, come pooling in her palm.

Yasha’s lips slide off of Beau’s breast, opting instead to plant little kisses along her sternum. Beau groans at the loss of contact and arches her back further, taking one hand to lift her own breast a bit higher, offering herself to Yasha in an effort to get her mouth back on her tits.

Beau feels Yasha chuckle against her skin and whisper, “Needy”, before dragging her mouth back over to one hard nipple and giving it one firm lick. Yasha’s reflection makes eye contact with Beau’s before biting down on the pert bud, just hard enough to straddle the line between pleasure and pain. Beau nearly screams at the sensation and she feels herself clench hard around Yasha’s fingers, teetering on the edge of climax, but not quite falling off it.

“You like that?”, Yasha asks while soothing the bite with gentle licks, her eyes still locked on Beau’s in the mirror.

“Fucking love that, Yasha, gods. Keep going, I’m so close”, Beau answers and squeezes her cunt around Yasha’s fingers for emphasis.

Yasha starts scraping the flat of her teeth along Beau’s oversensitive nipple, periodically biting down in time with the quickening curls of her fingers embedded inside Beau. Beau then really starts chasing her orgasm, her hips moving faster and faster as Yasha rubs tight circles onto her clit with her thumb. She watches her reflection, all blissed out with a wanton expression on her face, the image providing an amplifying feedback loop of pleasure.

Beau finally comes with a shout after a particularly hard bite on her breast from Yasha. It lasts a long time and Yasha steadily guides her through it, milking every last ounce of pleasure out of her. She drops her head onto Yasha’s shoulder as she catches her breath and enjoys the featherlight kisses Yasha had begun pressing all over the overheated skin of her chest.

“Gonna pull out”, Yasha says after a moment. She knows Beau tends to be very sensitive after orgasming and always likes to warn her beforehand. Beau still doesn’t quite understand what she did to deserve someone so considerate and caring in her life.

“Mmmm”, Beau grunts in response. She winces a bit when Yasha’s fingers slip free and her channel gives a weak, involuntary throb at the loss. Yasha brings her hand up to inspect; it’s shiny and wet, Beau’s slick creating a webbing between the fingers that were buried inside her.

“Sorry”, Beau says in an insincere apology with a mischievous grin.

“Don’t be. It’s a good mess”, Yasha replies. She brings her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean, and making a bit of a show of it to boot. “I love your taste.”

Beau pulls Yasha in for a kiss and throws her arms around her neck as she deepens it. They make out lazily for a few minutes before Beau is struck with an idea. She pulls back and looks Yasha straight in the eyes. “Yash. I want you to sit on my face.”

Yasha laughs, a little startled. “Beau, are you joking?”

“I would _never_ joke about such a thing.”

“I don’t know ...”

“Come on, please? It would look so hot in the mirror.”

Yasha shifts a little uncomfortably. “It’s just ... I’m big. I don’t want you to, I don’t know, suffocate, or something.

“But what a way to go that would be.”

“Beau, I’m serious.”

“So am I. Look, Yasha, I trust you, more than anyone. I know you’d never hurt me. And if this is something that you really don’t want to do, we won’t. I just ... I think you’d like it. I _know_ I’d like it. I just want to make you feel good.”

“Hmmm”, Yasha says with a pensive look on her face and Beau knows she’s considering it. She leans in and gives Yasha a kiss on her neck, just below the ear, as she drops a hand down between Yasha’s legs. Beau finds Yasha soaking wet, her hand making a near frictionless glide along the length of her slit. Yasha shudders at the contact.

“Please?”, Beau whispers into Yasha’s ear as she continues her slow stokes along Yasha’s womanhood.

“Okay”, Yasha breathes out.

“Sick”, Beau says as she immediately pulls back and flops down onto the bed. She pats her own collarbones a couple times, beckoning Yasha to come sit on her.

Yasha laughs at her display of eagerness and says, “But you have to tell me the second anything becomes uncomfortable, okay? I mean it, Beau. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Of course”, Beau reassures, “Safe word is ‘Frumpkin’, okay?”

Yasha nods. “Okay.” She moves to straddle Beau around the hips, then starts knee walking her way up the length of Beau’s frame. Beau grabs Yasha around the ass as soon as she’s close enough to reach and begins pulling her closer. She guides Yasha and adjusts until she’s hovering right over Beau’s mouth.

Beau takes a moment to admire the view in front of her. And it is a great view. Yasha is soaking wet and flushed a deep pink, her slick matting her trimmed hair and staining her inner thighs. Her lips are petaling open, almost inviting Beau in. “So pretty”, Beau says as she runs an exploratory finger around Yasha’s cunt.

“Beau ...”, Yasha whispers, embarrassed. She still is a bit uncomfortable receiving compliments about her looks, though Beau is trying her damnedest to change that.

“I mean it, Yash. You have the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen. And that’s kind of saying a lot because I’ve seen—“

“Beau, maybe don’t talk about other women while we’re in bed together.”

“Right. Yeah, sorry. Totally not hot. I get it. Anyway ... You good up there? ‘Cause I really want to dive right in here.”

“Yes. I’m okay. And I’d really like to feel your mouth on me.”

“Happy to oblige”, Beau says before gripping Yasha’s ass tighter and pulling her down to her mouth. Beau gets right to work, lashing up Yasha’s slit with broad strokes of her tongue. Yasha groans loudly and Beau feels her already dripping down her chin. Beau knows this probably won’t take too long.

Beau sends her gaze up to the mirror and watches as Yasha beautifully grinds into her mouth, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Yasha ... Yasha, open your eyes. Look how hot we are.” Yasha complies and looks up towards the mirror. She makes eye contact with Beau’s reflection as her hips stutter a bit.

“Gods, Beau. It’s almost too much.”

Beau starts alternating between licking and sucking on Yasha’s throbbing clit, her eyes never leaving the image in the mirror. Yasha’s thrown her head back and arched her back, bracing her hands on Beau’s knees. It gives Beau a clearer view of Yasha’s body, of her breasts bouncing in time with the movements of her hips.

Beau moves her hands off of where they were resting on Yasha’s inner thighs and up to her breasts, taking one in each hand. Yasha’s tits are kind of incredible; they’re big, but totally proportional on her large frame, and Beau can never get enough of them. Beau relishes the way Yasha keens every time she gives one a hard squeeze.

The image reflected down at her now is absolutely decadent. She’s got both hands full of tit and a mouth full of pussy and Beau thinks she literally could not be happier. Yasha is also obviously enjoying herself, her hips moving faster as she presses herself harder into Beau’s mouth. Beau eventually just decides to hold her mouth open and let Yasha take her own pleasure against her tongue.

She can tell Yasha is close by the way she’s dripping and throbbing into her mouth and her own cunt clenches sympathetically. The image of Yasha just using her mouth so viscerally is driving Beau wild. She squeezes her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

“Beau ... I’m gonna come soon”, Yasha says breathlessly, still looking up at the mirror. Beau doesn’t want to move her mouth to respond, so she just holds her tongue steady, and starts swirling her thumbs around Yasha’s nipples, encouraging her to give into her climax.

Yasha moves her hips faster and faster, rubbing her cunt against Beau’s tongue, until she gives one, two, then three hard thrusts and the tension breaks. She almost sobs as she comes in Beau’s mouth, her slick nearly pouring out of her. Beau does her best to help Yasha through it, lessening the pressure of her tongue as the aftershocks subside.

Yasha tumbles off of her and lays flat on her back next to Beau. Yasha pushes the strands of sweaty hair away from her face as she meets Beau’s gaze in the mirror. She starts laughing, full throated and melodic, and Beau can’t help but follow.

“That was ...”, Yasha says, still laughing somewhat, “That was something else. You were right about that one.”

“Yeah, that was ... wow. Yeah”, Beau agrees and turns on her side to face Yasha. “You wanna take a bath before we sleep?”, she asks as she glances to the steaming tub in the corner of the room, “I don’t know about you but I’m kind of sticky all over.”

Yasha flushes at that but nods as she says, “Good idea”.

A few minutes later, when they’re sitting comfortably in the tub, Beau wonders aloud, “Do you think it’d be weird to ask the cat butlers to bring us new bedsheets? Like do you think they’d be judgmental about it? Or worse, would Caleb know?”

Yasha chuckles a bit before answering, “I don’t know. We could always go sleep in my room, I guess. There’s no kinky sex mirror but the mural is pretty nice.”

“It is nice. I don’t care where we sleep, really. Just wanna be with you.”

They do end up in Yasha’s room, spending a restful night cuddled together under the animated recreation of Jester’s wildflower mural.

The next morning Beau sits down next to Caleb at breakfast and starts, “Hey man, I just have to thank you again. That mirror was—“

“I am happy that you like it, Beauregard, but I absolutely, under no circumstances, want to hear the details”, he cuts her off brusquely, but Beau can still hear the affection in his voice.


End file.
